


Quarantine

by Quinny1312



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Light Swearing, Nicknames, One Shot, Quarantine, hand-holding, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny1312/pseuds/Quinny1312
Summary: Villanelle and Eve find themselves stuck in quarantine. Just pure fluff.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Quarantine

Finally free of the Twelve, Villanelle and Eve were more than ready to settle into their new home and begin their lives together. They had plans to make up for lost time and to spend some of Villanelle’s savings on travelling around the world together. Both were excited to see what the future held for them. 

Unfortunately, their plans were cut short when the world went into lock-down due to a deadly virus. Out of the two women, Eve was the one to spend time watching the news, therefore it was down to her to break it to her girlfriend that they wouldn’t be going very far anytime soon. She had decided that the best time to do it would be during dinner. Villanelle was always in a good mood when her stomach was being fed. 

“Quarantine? What’s that?” Villanelle asks, her accent thicker as she pronounces the unfamiliar word. 

“Quarantine is basically a strict word for self-isolation. It means that while this disease is affecting thousands of people on a daily basis, we need to stay away from others to help prevent the spread of the disease.” Eve explains, carefully monitoring Villanelle’s face as she spoke to ensure the woman understood what she was saying. “This means staying home, monitoring our health and following directions from the government. It also means no travelling to other countries until we’re allowed to.”

“What? We can’t travel? But we have plans.” Villanelle exclaims, her face scrunching up in annoyance. 

“I know we do darling, but other people have plans to go away on holiday too. Everyone is in the same boat.” Eve speaks gently, her hand coming to rest on Villanelle who is looking extremely pissed off to say the least. 

When Eve gets no response, she speaks again. “Hey.” Eve begins, lightly squeezing Villanelle’s hand to capture her attention. “We can do our travelling as soon as it’s safe to do so. I promise.” 

“How long do we have to wait?” Villanelle questions calmly. Her mood soon changes when Eve gives her honest opinion. 

“Nobody is sure yet but I have a feeling it’s going to be at least three months. Maybe longer.” Eve tells her. 

“THREE MONTHS OR LONGER?” Villanelle screeches as she jumps out of her chair. Eve slightly winces as the chair falls back and smacks against the hard flooring but the chair is the least of her concerns right now. 

“Hey, come here Vil. Shh a second and listen to me.” Eve speaks softly, pulling the younger woman to sit in her lap before she continues. “I know that you’re annoyed, I am too but it’s important that we protect ourselves as well as other people. As soon as we’re able to travel again, we’ll be out of this house. I promise you. We just have to wait a little longer than we planned but that’s okay because we’re together.” 

Villanelle lets out a small sigh before a slight pout appears on her face. “I was so excited.” she whispers. 

“I know you were and I was as well. When the time is right, we’ll be even more excited and we’ll have the best time ever.” Eve smiles as she wraps her arm tighter around the woman in her lap. 

“Okay. I know you’re right. It’s just we spent the last year fighting for our lives and I thought we’d finally get to go and do everything we’ve been looking forward to.” Villanelle confesses sadly. 

“I know. It’s horrible that this is happening just as we have finally gotten our break but it will be worth it when we do go.” Eve replies before she lifts her head to peck her girlfriend on the lips. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I’m sorry I got mad.” Villanelle answers as her eyes drift away from Eve’s guiltily. 

Ever since the two of them connected on the bridge, Villanelle has been trying very hard to get a better grasp of her feelings and understand why she felt a certain emotion. Eve is so proud at the way Villanelle has been handling everything and she is more than happy to guide her along the way. “It’s okay. How about we go and watch a movie? It’s your turn to pick.” Eve suggests which earns a huge smile from Villanelle. 

“Yes, let’s do that.” Villanelle replies excitedly as she jumps up from Eve’s lap. She then picks up the dropped chair and lets out a sigh of relief seeing that there was no mark left on their new flooring. 

After Villanelle and Eve work together to clear the table, Villanelle proceeds to grab her leftover packet of popcorn from the day before as well as Eve’s favourite bottle of wine and two glasses before she follows Eve into the living room. Once the movie is picked, the two women settle on the couch, all traces of anger gone from Villanelle’s mind as she snuggles into her girlfriends embrace, happy to spend time doing something she loves with the woman she loves. 

Five days later

Eve is sitting in her favourite chair, head buried deep in her newest book. She is just about to begin the third page when a frustrated voice comes from the couch across from her. 

“Ugh! How much longer of this? It’s been like three weeks” Villanelle over exaggerates. Eve can’t help but roll her eyes in response to her girlfriend's silliness.

“Vil, it’s been five days.” Eve replies before her attention is back on the book in front of her. 

Seconds later, a loud huff comes from the younger woman as she changes her position on the couch so that she is hanging over the edge of it, head pointing down towards the floor. 

“You’re going to fall, Vil.” Eve tells her. “We don’t have any ice packs if you bump your head.” 

Villanelle gets a small glint in her eye which immediately makes Eve regret even saying anything. 

“Ahh.” Villanelle screams dramatically, doing some sort of backwards rolls off the couch before she lays on the floor. Her eyes close and her tongue sticks out the side of her mouth. Eve chuckles at the sight. Her girlfriend really was adorable at times

“Eveeeee. You’re meant to help me!” Villanelle groans after a few minutes of no response. A slight pout appears on her face as she crosses her arms.

Eve lets out a small sigh before she places her book on the coffee table to get up and help her overly dramatic girlfriend. 

“Come on, then.” Eve tells her, hands tightly gripping Villanelle’s hands as she pulls the girl up into a standing position. 

“My head hurts.” Villanelle pouts once again as her right hand moves to the back of her head to give it a rub. Eve is 99% sure that Villanelle’s head is perfectly fine but she acts nevertheless. 

“Come and sit down. I’ll rub it better.” Eve replies, guiding Villanelle back to the couch. Eve settles into a sitting position before she pulls Villanelle down so that she can rest her head on Eve’s lap. The slight smirk on Villanelle’s face as she lay on Eve’s lap wasn’t a miss but Eve decided to let it slide anyway. 

Once the two of them settle, Eve’s hand moves to Villanelle’s head before she softly begins to rub the back of it, threading her fingers through Villanelle’s hair while she does it.   
Since reconnecting on the bridge, Eve had come to learn so much about the young girl who was more than just a killer. Having her hair touched is one of the many things she likes and Eve would never complain about being the one who gets to offer her comfort. 

“You’re regretting this, aren't you?” Villanelle questions after a few minutes of silence. Eve doesn’t need to ask what the woman is referring to. 

“Of course i'm not. I will never regret turning back on the bridge and I will never regret choosing to spend the rest of my life with you.” Eve tells her honestly as Villanelle moves slightly so she can see Eve’s face.

“But I'm being a pain.” Villanelle responds as she breaks eye contact. 

“You’re not being a pain. We just need to work together to figure out a little plan of action to ensure you don’t get bored. We need to find something you can spend your time doing. Something you can focus on.” Eve responds, understanding that Villanelle likes to be constantly doing something which is part of the reason they were going to travel. 

“I don’t know how, though. I don’t know what to do. I’ve never been in this situation before.” Villanelle responds sadly as she begins fiddling with the bottom of her shirt. 

“How about we work together to set up a daily timetable? We could spend some time tomorrow thinking of different at home activities you’d like to try alone or activities we could both do and then we can work together to put the activities in the timetable. That way you will know what you would like to do each day and you will have something to focus on.” Eve suggests. Villanelle nods her head in response as she considers Eve’s words.

“That could be good. Although i’m not really sure what activities I would like to try.” Villanelle sighs. 

“You could begin writing a journal, bake, cook or do yoga. We could even order some games or puzzles online that we could try. As always we will continue to watch movies and we could even try and find a series you might like. You’re brilliant at languages so you could maybe learn another or learn a new skill. We could even work together to plan ahead of our trip such as getting some ideas of where we’d like to visit or what restaurants we’re going to eat in. I’m sure you will get your own ideas as we go along.” Eve suggests. 

“Yeah, we could do that. I think i have an idea of what i would like to try first.” Villanelle responds, a small smile appearing on her face as she considers her idea. 

“Yeah? What would you like to try first?” Eve wonders, softly stroking the side of Villanelle’s face as she waits for a response.  
“I’ll let you know in a couple of days.” Villanelle answers, her eyes shining brightly as she stares at Eve. 

Three days later, the sound of their doorbell has Villanelle on her feet within seconds before she rushes out of the living room. A quick ‘Thank you, bye,’ is heard from Villanelle before she is back in the living room where she takes a seat on the floor. 

Eve waits patiently as her girlfriend opens her large package, intrigued to see what the woman had ordered. 

A few minutes later, the package is opened and a large smile covers Villanelle’s face as she holds the box towards her face. Eve’s heart instantly melts at the sight in front of her. 

“Tower bridge.” Eve states as she gets a closer look at the picture of the jigsaw puzzle.

“Yeah. I thought this would be a good place to start. The tower bridge is where you chose to be with me. It’s a very special moment.” Villanelle smiles, her eyes meeting Eve’s as she speaks. 

“Vil.” Eve gasps at the woman’s words, not sure what else to say. 

“Would you help me, please?” Villanelle questions as she opens the box, looking up at Eve who nods her head instantly. 

“Of course i’ll help.” Eve smiles before she joins Villanelle on the floor where together they begin working on the puzzle that started their journey as a pair.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've managed to get ahead of myself and currently have another six one-shots lined up to post. If anyone has any requests, feel free to drop them below as I have two weeks left before I return to work where I will struggle to find time to write. 
> 
> Thank you and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
